Panda Bear
Panda Bear is a quest giver, and one of seven permanent quest bears to be accessed in the game, the others being Black Bear, Brown Bear, Mother Bear, Science Bear, Polar Bear, and Spirit Bear. He is the fourth quest bear that can be accessed in the game, (excluding traveling bears). All of his normal quests involve defeating mobs. Rewards for his quests include honey, tickets, Royal Jelly, Ant Passes. His quest milestone rewards consist of a Silver Egg, a Gold Egg, a Diamond Egg, a Star Egg, and a Star Treat. He is located on a small hill between the Blue Flower Field and the Bamboo Field, right next to the Gumdrop Shop. Next to him is the Global Top Battlers Leaderboard. To reach Panda Bear, go through the Basic Bee Gate, walk through the Bamboo Field and climb the ladder on the far side of the hill, near the ramp leading to the Brave Bee Gate. If you have enough jump power, you can simply jump up to him. Another option to get to him is by using the Slingshot; if you walk on the pad and/or face the wrong way, it will undershoot the player right next to Panda Bear. Quests Silver Egg Quests (8) Gold Egg Quests (4) Star Treat Quests/Ant Quests (15) Dialogue Panda Bear gives tons of information in his quest dialogues. Most, if not all, of the information he gives is not found anywhere else in-game. Egg Hunt Quest 2019 Ornament Quest Trivia * Panda Bear uses the Ninja Animation Package. * Panda Bear can use the Roblox animation /e point. * The battle badge set is represented by him. * Panda Bear is the only bear whose tasks consist solely of defeating mobs. * Like many of the other quest bears, Panda Bear is aware he is in a Roblox game because, in the conclusion, he says "maybe after the next update..." * In the quest, “Spider Slayer 2” he says you need to defeat 10 spiders but you only need to defeat 5. * During his conclusion dialogue, he says the word "BOPMASTER", which is the name of a code (Valid). * Panda Bear may have some sort of mothership with Mother Bear since she knows that Panda Bear has a hidden star treat on his quests. * Panda Bear had a code named after him called "PandaPower" (Expired). * Panda Bear gives a total of 120 tickets when completing all of his quests. * Panda Bear is the second quest giver that requires you to kill Tunnel Bear in his quests; the first one being Onett, and the third one being Science Bear, and the fourth being Bubble Bee Man. * Panda Bear gives +5000 honey, Rage Bee Jelly, x15 Stingers, x10 tickets, and x4 Bamboo Field Boost if you give him a present during Beesmas. * In his Egg Hunt quest conclusion dialogue, Panda Bear says, "Here's a Marshmallow Bee." However, you actually receive 2 Marshmallow Bees. * Excluding limited-time quests, he and Mother Bear are the only bears who don't require collecting pollen from fields for their quests. Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC